


Catacylsm the sequel

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth





	Catacylsm the sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hellfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929259) by [BastardoftheEarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth). 



idk like 6 years after cataclysm Varian is fucking dead and his son Andrew is de king now but he's an emo blond kid and hes upset cuz no gf . He sighed and was angst but then sudenyl Strormwind was shook as fuck and Andrun said "WOAH"

Genn was there as a supporting actor but he wasn't relevant this expansion

Anduin saw his father's lover Deathwign that thick dragon boy with the massive dragon thighs he   
blushed

 

Anduin was an angsty teenager he sighed like Sasuke from naruto and but he blushed because of those thighs. He he said "Deathing u have forsaken me and my father and ur in stormwind like a menace plz dgo away":  
Deathwing said

 

 

 

 

"No"

and Anduin 

 

Anduin said "you

 

 

 

bastard"

 

 

 

he   
s i g h ed

 

 

Deathwing suddnely TORE the roof off stormwind keep like a chad and he flexed his thick hairy muscular dragon arms and adnuin swooned he blushed  
genn was still there

 

 

oh

 

 

 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

wrathion

 

 

 

 

n 

 

Adnuin sighed like sasuke 

 

Deathiwng winked and 

 

 

 

 

anduni

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

adnuin

blushed  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 

ANduin

 

Deathiwng breathed seducatively and danduin 

 

didnt know wha t to do  
he

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

blushed.


End file.
